


Caramelos de menta y miel

by Alienkawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienkawa/pseuds/Alienkawa
Summary: Tadashi ha tenido una mañana pesada, de hojas volándose y sonrisitas sarcásticas.





	Caramelos de menta y miel

Huir de la repentina ventisca del cielo grisáceo provoca su efímera llegada al local; es totalmente opuesto aquí por su cálida sensación de abrigo. Tadashi suelta el aire que en algún momento comenzó a contener, aliviado del calor que surca sus mejillas y acaricia sus párpados.   
Se permite sonreír leve mientras toma asiento entre las distribuidas mesas. La decoración del local es algo rústica, como estar en casa, cualquier casa. Además, el olor a café es inconfundible. 

Enseguida un chico rubio, pues no tendrá más que su edad, se acerca y al parecer trabaja aquí porque su delantal negro lo delata. Él ya tiene claro que pedir. Sin embargo, lo que oye a continuación para nada se asemeja a solicitar un pedido:

— Yo a ti te conozco, eres el chico que hoy se le volaron las hojas en la universidad — su voz es casi plana, mas también burlona. Incluso -se anima a pensar- la encuentra suave, como el cariño a la torpeza.   
Tadashi piensa que entonces no es precisamente conocer, sino reconocer mediante un vergonzoso momento, horas atrás, más temprano. Pero boquea un instante, sintiendo cómo algo se mueve en sus orejas, arde y lo delata.

Es vergüenza pura.

— ¿Y tú simplemente te quedaste mirando? Qué amable — responde, con la insolencia en cada vocal. El chico no se ofende, sino emite una de esas risitas particulares, que no sabes si se están burlando o divirtiendo.

— Estaba en el segundo piso. Lo vi de pasada — dice —, ¿te hubiese gustado que corra como loco las escaleras para recoger, entonces, una hoja? — el tono juega a sarcasmo.   
Se acomoda los lentes de una manera tan poco delicada pero, cómo decirlo, tan precisa que a él le llama muchísimo la atención.

Tadashi... Tadashi alza los hombros.

—Claro. Por qué no. Quizás quería que un agitado caballero recogiese la única hoja que olvidé levantar. — Y hay algo, una sensación que desconoce, que le hace estirar los labios y sonreír amplio, casi retozando. Porque más que una burla, si lo medita, desde el principio el chico estaba sorprendido de verlo.

En efecto la sonrisa es devuelta con todos los dientes.

— ¿Cuál es su pedido? — Tadashi alza apenas las cejas, pues hace segundos conversaban con total confianza.

— Café — contesta recobrándose, sintiendo desde ya el líquido en sus comisuras; en la calidez de los labios y la calma espontánea en su garganta. 

— ¿Cómo quiere el café?

— Espumoso.

— ¿No lo quiere con crema?

Él ladea un poquito la cabeza. Casi forma un mínimo puchero de confusión pero es tan efímero que al responder hasta niega con la cabeza.

— No, no. Sólo con leche estaría bien.

— Bien — el rubio persiste quieto allí. Tadashi cree que está perdiéndose un chiste importante —. En un momento regreso, chico desastre. — De pronto, las palabras calan en su interior ¡Está burlándose en serio!   
Él amaga levantarse e irse, pero rápidamente descubre que no le importa, que no le dará el gusto al desubicado empleado y que ¡Já! él irá directo al supervisor (o quien sea que esté a cargo) y este chico de lentes tan gracioso tendrá tantos problemas que recordarlo por su inconveniente de más temprano será lo último que hará, sino rememorarlo como una advertencia de no volver a meterse con ciertos clientes. O ninguno. 

Ah, sí. Es extraño, no obstante el aire pasa desde la nariz, se siente bajar en su garganta y es tan liviana la sensación como si se hubiese fortalecido en pocos segundos. 

No obstante, minutos después cuando obtiene su pedido Tadashi apenas alza la cabeza mientras enseguida se aferra del café e ignora cualquier cosa que no sea su bebida caliente. Primero calentar el estómago, luego formarse y hervir las palabras.

Hasta que suena algo más posándose en su mesa.   
Las pupilas vuelan por sí solas y allí, de repente, una bandeja pequeña con galletas.

— No... no pedí esto — no cree que sea necesario decirlo, pues fue demasiado taxativo. Y encima será pagar más de lo estimado. De hecho, la vida universitaria no le es tan fácil, por Dios, si hasta apenas le alcanzarán para cuatro caramelos de menta y miel del quiosco en la siguiente cuadra luego de pagar por esto.

— Yo invito — Tadashi se limpiaría las orejas de no ser porque se vería terrible, con tal de asegurarse que no está alucinando. El chico rubio continúa —: Te harán bien. Tu cara de cachorro abandonado — durante un efímero momento ve unos ojos amarillentos ablandarse. Hasta que lo arruina —: me molesta. Así que come, son ricas. 

Sin embargo, él también se deja ablandar un poquito. Pues luego de un día tan desastroso, darse el lujo de comer con ganas y descubrir que en verdad saben a suerte de estar vivo mientras una llama se aviva en su estómago hasta después de tragar, no es tan malo incluso si proviene de desconocidos sarcásticos e increíblemente dulces. 

Cuando termina el chico regresa a recoger la mesa. Pero, para su sorpresa, al volver para lo que sería cobrar la cuenta -Tadashi ya tiene la billetera en mano, a punto de preguntar cuánto es- el rubio se está deshaciendo de su delantal de trabajo, nota que de repente lleva una mochila y con una sonrisa pequeña, casi burlona pero Tadashi la encuentra bonita y nerviosa, está ofreciendo más de lo que esperaba conseguir surgiendo por un café, galletas y ahora una mano, suave, inquieta, que lo saca como un remolino de este lugar. 

Apenas llega a parpadear.

— Vamos — le dice en el trayecto —. Te mostraré que realmente soy un caballero.

— Ya lo has dejado claro cuando pagaste mi improvisada merienda — el habla regresa a su cuerpo y con ello la conciencia de haber estado dormido durante algunos minutos. Pero... de hecho, no lo percibe tan extraño. Es cálido. 

— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar un par de mimos sin sentirte para el diablo? — De repente se siente como ser atrapado junto a una salida inexistente. 

— ¿Nos conocemos tan bien, o te haces cercano a todas las personas que te dan pena?

—¿Pena? No. Eres lindo y has estado todo el día en mi cabeza. No sé su hay un ser supremo pero al parecer le envié tantas ganas de encontrarte que te has cruzado en mi camino ¿cómo no voy a tomar mi oportunidad?

Él aprieta su mano, avergonzado.

— Soy torpe — responde, casi casual, como advirtiendo que al final terminará cansándose de él.   
El rubio ríe con tantas ganas de Tadashi cree haber descubierto un tesoro.

— Soy Kei. Y me gustaría que seamos amigos... para empezar. 

—Soy Tadashi. Y me gustaría... lo mismo. 

Hay un viento terrible que le arranca las palabras de la boca, despeina sus cabellos y desordena hasta el mínimo acorde. Pero inclusive si las letras se pierden entre las nubes movedizas, si su mano aprieta demasiado fuerte y el sabor a café ya ha desaparecido de sus labios, Tadashi se siente como el chico más afortunado del mundo empezando por un par de hojas volándose y una risa deslizándose, dulcemente, en los oídos. 

Quizás, en realidad, el día acaba de empezar.


End file.
